A Collection of Cliches
by patron-saints
Summary: I mean no offense to anybody who has written any of these kinds of stories. They were written badly on purpose. Reading these might cause your eyes to bleed and for you to throw up. Bleach and trash can are NOT included. Flames are welcomed. If you want to see a particular type of cliche, just PM me.
1. Chaos

**So, yesterday I browsed the PJO fandom looking for any good stories to read. I noticed that it hadn't changed that very much since I last went on it (about two, three years). But there was one change that I noticed.**

**The "Chaos" stories have increased dramatically. I can't go through one single page without seeing them. **

**Now, when I was a naïve young girl who was still new to the world of Fanfiction, I didn't mind them. But I noticed one thing that they all had in common, THEY'RE ALL EXACTLY THE SAME. **

**I decided to make a parody of my own this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

* * *

**Part 1: Percy's New (Jerk) Brother**

"Okay campers," Chiron happily announced. "We have a new camper coming in today."

Murmurs of excitement broke out from the crowd of demigods.

"I would like to introduce you to Chad Bender!"

A ridiculously handsome guy instantly appeared at Chiron's side. He had a bright smile and chiseled muscles. Not only that, he had black locks of hair and had green eyes. The very presence of him ignited feelings of jealousy from the guys and feelings of love from the girls.

"Hey, that Chad guy sort of looks like me," Percy told to Annabeth.

Annabeth wasn't listening to him, she was busy swooning at Chad Bender. "Oh, Percy he's so handsome isn't he?"

Percy felt an overwhelming sadness growing in his heart. "But Annabeth…we're dating aren't we?"

Before Annabeth could answer, Poseidon appeared.

At that very moment Poseidon, god of the seas, appeared on the camp grounds.

"Demigods!" Poseidon boomed. "Chad Bender here is my son." He patted Chad on the shoulder. "He's a very powerful demigod and he is destined for greatness. From now on Chad Bender is my favorite child!" Poseidon then disappeared in puff of smoke.

The crowd of demigods cheered and lifted up Chad on their shoulders.

"Go Chad! Go Chad! Go Chad!"

Feeling dejected, Percy sulkily walked back to his cabin all alone. The other campers were too busy admiring the greatness of what is Chad to even notice him.

"Don't worry," Percy told himself. "Tomorrow his popularity will be gone and everything will be back to normal."

**Part 2: Betrayal**

Percy felt so sad. So sad that he wanted to kill himself. Earlier today, he saw Annabeth kiss Chad. KISS!

_Cue Flashback_

_Percy was having a normal day at camp. Sure everybody practically ignored him because they thought his brother was better, but he was fine with that. I mean, Annabeth was still dating him (though he noticed that she often sneaked out) and a few of his friends were still talking to him. _

_But that was all about to change in the next two seconds. _

_Chad just got back from a quest and was holding up the head of a hell hound. He had a cocky grin on his face, showing off those dazzling teeth. The sleeves of his t-shirt were also ripped off showing everybody those chiseled muscles. "I just defeated a hellhound in 20 seconds, nice huh?" _

_Every girl swooned and some even fainted at his awesomeness. _

_At that moment, Annabeth decided that she loved the guy and proceeded to make out with him- in front of everybody! _

"_Why Annabeth?" Percy moaned. "Why'd you leave me?" _

_Annabeth glared at him. "Because Chad is cooler and more awesome then you. I decided that I'm into douchbags like him." _

_Percy then ran out of the camp, crying like the wimpy loser he is. _

_End flashback. _

Percy wiped the tears off his face. Why did this happen to him why?

A bright, white light suddenly enveloped his vision and a beautiful woman dressed in white was standing behind him. She serenely smiled at the betrayed demigod.

"Hello Perseus," the woman said in her calming voice. "I am Chaos. I have been watching you."

Percy stared back in awe. "What?"

The woman, or Chaos, continued to smile. "Since you lost the respect of your father, your friends, and your girlfriend. How'd you like to join my army? I could teach you a bunch of new tricks that would make you more powerful than the gods." She held out her hand.

I took her hand and toghther they descended into another dimension.

**Part 3: Chaos's Army and Training**

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. Demigods were assembled into a large field and were looking up at Percy with awe. He recognized some faces, including Lee Fletcher, Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, and some other people that nobody cared about after they died.

"Percy Jackson has joined the Army of Chaos!" the woman said.

Cheers broke out from the assembled crowd.

"From now on, he should be treated as your equal. Like you, he has been betrayed by the people that are closest to him. In remembrance of this event he shall be known as Void/Omega/Zero/insertequallystupidname (I'll use Zero in this case). He will also be my personal assassin!"

"Wow," Zero thought. "This sounds so cool!"

Chaos then clapped her hands and the crowd of people disassembled. She turned to Percy and now you train. You have a lot of work ahead of you. She whistled and a young girl instantly appeared.

The girl was drop dead gorgeous. She had black hair as dark as the night sky and ruby red eyes. She had a curvaceous figure and was wearing a black tank-top and a pair of shorts. Two daggers were slung at her side and she radiated an aura of power and beauty.

In other words, she was a Mary-sue.

Chaos smiled. "Zero, this is my daughter Andromeda Diamond."

Andromeda smiled at Percy.

There was an odd feeling inside Percy's chest. It almost felt like…love?

"Andromeda will be your training partner from now on. She is the strongest of all the people here."

To prove her point, Andromeda unsheathed her dagger and threw at at an apple that magically appeared. It went straight through.

Percy was shocked. Yep, he definitely needed to date this girl.

_8 months later…_

Percy was barely recognizable after his training. He got more handsomer and stronger. Not only he learned how to fight with a variety of weapons, he knew how to do magic.

He could now control the earth, air, fire, and a bunch of more elements. He had gained the power to control time and space. He knew how to talk to all animals, not just sea animals. He exerted and aura of leadership and coolness.

Oh, and he and Andromeda Diamond were now dating.

One day, Chaos called Percy to her room.

"Zero, today is the day where you must save the world. Kronus has risen again and is attacking Camp Half-Blood. You must apply the skills that you learned and use it for good."

Percy nodded. "Yes ma'am." He then boarded a black futuristic-like spaceship and headed off towards Camp Half-Blood.

**Part 4: In which, Percy flaunts his awesomeness**

Both the gods and demigods were tired. Bodies of the fallen littered the ground and the remaining were cornered at the big house. Kronus has managed to reincarnate in the short amount of time that has passes and was currently invading Camp Half-Blood.

But when all hope seemed lost, a black ship landed on the grounds, coincidentally landing on Chad Bender, killing him.

A man wearing a black mask came out of the ship and demolished every monster, including Kronus with his super awesome powers. The monsters died and went back to Tartarus.

The gods and demigods were all shocked by the arrival of the newcomer. They threw themselves at his feet and began to worship him.

"Oh great one!" Zeus cried. "Would you kindly take off your mask so we can see who's out savior?"

The mysterious man obliged and took of the black mask and to everyone's surprise, it was Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. She ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheeks. "I'm SO sorry for abandoning you. I have now realized that Chad isn't the right one for me and I love you."

"My name's not Percy anymore," the boy said. "Its Zero and I am Chaos's assassin. And don't try and get me back- I already have a girlfriend."

At this statement, Annabeth cried like a little girl and ran away with tears in her eyes.

**Part 5: The End**

And so, Percy and Andromeda lived happily ever after and had three children with the Greek gods acting as their servants.

As for Annabeth, she died a lonely old maid.

* * *

**This is basically how almost all Chaos stories end up as. The only thing that differentiated them was the gender of Chaos and who Percy ended up with. **

**I might make another story/chapter dealing with the overused cliches of the PJO fandom. If I have time that is. **


	2. High School

**Even though this is an abomination of Uncle Rick's works, I still don't own PJO. **

* * *

Annabeth walks into her new school. She just moved from California and is now the new girl at "Goode High School." Her hair is messy from waking up late and complains on how much she wants to return back to California. She looks at her surroundings and spots an amazingly, gorgeous, boy talking to some of his friends.

This guy, if you hadn't guessed already, is Mr. Percy Jackson. He's the captain of the school's swim team and the school's playboy/bad boy/man-whore. Did I mention that he's also the most popular guy in school? Right next to him are his best friend, the geek and tree-hugger freak Grover Underwood, and the emo (but still hot) Nico di Angelo.

Right next to them, are the "popular girls." They're either some unrealistic OC's that the author came up or one of the following: Rachel Dare, Calypso, or some other female character that the PJO fandom (for no real reason whatsoever) hates. **(I'll use Rachel as an example). **Rachel looks at Percy with hearts in her eyes and is determined to make him hers no matter what. She's wearing slut-like clothes and acts like a total bitch. Yup, definitely your run-of-the-mill mean girl.

Percy notices Annabeth walk into the hallway and at that moment, decides that he loves her and wants to be her boyfriend. These are his exact thoughts. _Damn! That girl is so hot. Look at them legs, and she has a pretty nice ass too. I'll ask her out later. _

Percy walks up and tries to flirt with her. Annabeth of course, ignores his advances and makes friends with another girl, Thalia Grace. Thalia then says something along the lines of "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU **** **** ** *******!" Thalia then goes on how she hates the popular kids and how she would love it if they fell down from grace.

In the meanwhile, Nico is making goo-goo eyes at her and admires her from afar.

The bell rings and the students disperse from the halls. Annabeth runs to her first class, AP Greek, and surprise! Percy is in the same class with her. But wait, there's more! Turns out, that isn't the only class that she has with him. Percy is also in her Marine Biology class (why would she take it, I don't know), her history class, and gym. She also happens to sit next to Percy IN EVERY SINGLE ONE. What are the odds of that? Amazingly, Percy does well in every class even though he's too busy bedding girls being the playboy that he is.

This goes on for a couple of chapters or until the author gets bored and decides to add something "interesting" to spice the story up. So what better than Truth or Dare. Hahaha, _no_. Blah, blah, embarrassing secrets are told, blah, blah, Percy reveals that his parents are divorced, blah, blah, more pointless plot devices. The game _finally_ ends when Annabeth is dared to kiss Percy. BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA?

Eventually, Percy and Annabeth have to work on a project together. By this point, Annabeth finds herself starting to all for Percy and Percy for Annabeth. After some pressuring from Percy, Nico finally has the balls to ask Thalia out and now they're a happy couple. But Thalia, I thought you said you didn't like the popular kids? The why are you dating one and are perfectly fine with your best friend falling in love with Percy?

Rachel being the nosy little girl she is, finds out that Percy loves Annabeth and devises a plan to separate them. She A) spreads nasty rumors about Annabeth or B) makes out with Percy in front of Annabeth. You know how Annabeth is _sensible and reasonable _in the books? The author decides to toss those characteristics out and makes her a sensitive girl who freaks out at the slightest mention of cheating.

Percy hasn't heard of the rumors yet and is still busy wondering and why he hasn't seen Annabeth for a while. He goes to her house and finds Annabeth sobbing her eyes out. She yells at Percy for cheating on her and throws a fit. Yup, that definitely sounds like Annabeth. But after a few minutes of consoling, they're back together again and Percy asks her out to prom- which she happily accepts.

They arrive at the school in Percy's fancy and expensive car and everybody is instantly jealous of them. Rachel fumes in the back of the gym wondering on how her plan didn't work. Annabeth is wearing a sea green dress (not green, but _sea green_) while Percy wears a black suit with a green tie. They both look amazingly gorgeous. In fact they're so amazingly gorgeous that they get voted Prom King and Queen. Isn't that great?

All of the characters (excluding Rachel Dare), lived happily ever after in their OOC states.

* * *

**I had fun writing this. This is more of a satirical comment on "Percy/Annabeth Goes to Goode Stories" than a parody but you guys still get my point. **

**I don't understand why everybody hates Rachel. She's a normal, mortal girl who didn't do anything wrong. I find that she's a very likeable character. **


	3. Pertemis

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school student who is currently trying to find a job. There's a 99.99% chance that I won't ever buy the rights.**

* * *

I was hurt and broken. I-I couldn't believe this! How dare they betray me like that! After all we've been through, and they just turn their backs on me and leave like that. Without me, they wouldn't be here right now.

Anyway, you're probably wondering how a guy like me ended up on the street.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I am the guardian of the Hunt.

_Flashback Start _

_The twelve Olympians were gathered in the room. The atmosphere was stormy and the gods all looked mad. I was on the floor in chains, looking helplessly at my captors. _

_"__He's a traitor!" yelled Annabeth. She had tears running down her eyes. "H-he tried to kill me and tried to save Luke!" _

_ "__I agree with my daughter," said Athena. "That sea spawn was clearly trying to kill Annabeth. He deserves to be sent to Tartarus." _

_Zeus stroked his beard. "Hmm… even though you have no evidence of this claim and Percy has been doing things that helped us, I will agree with you." _

_I could only look on in horror. What? I didn't do anything wrong. I have been doing things that were helpful to the gods and that bitch Annabeth ruined it! I tried to speak up, but I found myself being dragged to a prison. _

_"__No, you must believe me," I shouted. _

_ "__Save it for the giants you brat," a Cyclops said. "They'll hear you out, if you don't get eaten first." He slammed the door and I was in complete darkness. _

_I don't know how long I was in there, I lost track of time a long time ago. After what seemed like hours of wallowing in anger (how dare those jerks betray me?!), I saw a crack of light through my prison door and saw someone enter it. _

_It was Artemis and she looked serious. She was armed with a bow and arrow and quietly stepped towards me. "I'm here to save you. Come with me." _

_I was surprised. Not only because a goddess was willing to help me, but because she was so damn hot. I had a sudden realization that I loved her, even though we barely met know each other and maybe spoke a maximum of 100 words to each other. _

_"__I love you," I said and leaned in to kiss her._

_Artemis smiled. "I love you too." _

_Flashback End. _

And that was the story of how I ended up here, as a guardian of the Hunt. I've been living my life in secret with the Hunters of Artemis and it's been great. Me and Artemis are officially dating – which make totally no sense since she swore off men for thousands of years and she broke that promise now, but who cares?! It's all in the name of love.

Anyway, at some point I decided to help demigods. It's not their fault the got stuck with jerk parents. The gods are totally confused to who is sending their children safely to Camp Half-Blood.

I'm currently escorting this kid, son of Apollo, to camp only to find that it's being attacked by monsters. So I did what any sane person would do, I dived into the heat of battle with my sword and defeated the monsters. All those times that I trained alone finally paid off and I could now single handed defeat all of them.

He wasn't even breaking a sweat and within minutes, he defeated all the monsters. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth get stabbed in the chest. _Serves her right_, he thought.

The Huntresses were fanning out and doing a good job eliminating the rest. Artemis herself was a beautiful silver streak.

The gods came down from Olympus and looked in shock at the dead monsters in front of them, and then they looked at Percy whose hood came down while he was fighting. At once they realized their mistake.

Zeus and the other gods threw themselves onto the ground and kissed Percy's feet. "I was wrong and you were right, o Great One!" Zeus cried. Even Athena did it; her eyes had nothing but adoration.

I nodded at them, happy to see that they finally found the light.

"I hear by declare you King of all the gods and the husband of Artemis," Zeus proclaimed.

I felt a surge of energy and I felt all-powerful. I felt unbeatable and unstoppable. I was a _god._

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't exactly my best piece of work (for a parody I mean). **

**So… it's been a couple of months since I last stepped into Fanfiction . The only thing that I noticed was that the amount of clichéd stories suddenly increased and I cringe whenever I look at it. There are only a few stories out there with ****_original_**** ideas. **

**Sometimes I wonder if "today's generation" has any creativity at all. The answer that I come up with always disappoints me. **

**No offense to those who ship Pertemis, but I really cannot see them together. I never really liked this pairing and it's always so… ****_dumb_**** how they came to be together and I have yet to find a story where I like them together. **

**With school starting, I don't know when I'll update again – or any of my other stories for that matter. **


	4. Types of Mary Sues: Part 1

**I recommend you read this in a valley-girl accent. **

**Disclaimer: Haha, no. I'll die before I get the rights.**

* * *

My name is Vanessa Lily Diamondheart and I am 16 years old. I have luscious blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. I have a blinding smile that is perfectly white and shines like the sun. My skin is soft and silky. Apparently I have to save the world, which I don't want to. But I absolutely _have _to. That's so unfair! I mean, why does it have to be me?!

Anyway, it all started when my best friend revealed to me that she was satyr. A _satyr! _She then quickly explained to me that I was demigod, and we ditched school to go to this camp for people like me. She gave me a bracelet that can turn into every weapon imaginable. She also said the prophecy to me:

_She shall save the day, against all odds. _

_The hero will be claimed by all the gods. _

_A beautiful heroine she will make the important decisions, _

_Or else, the world will fall into a fissure. _

I like, don't understand. What does this mean?!

When we were almost there, we got attacked by a hellhound. But I defeated it without any problem, even though this is my first time battling one!

The hellhound exploded in yellow dust and stained my icky clothes (my stepdad is like, so abusive. He won't buy me designer clothing and didn't even buy me barbies). Everyone from camp came out and looked at me in awe.

This one really handsome guy with green eyes came up to me, leaving behind a really dumb looking blonde with ugly grey eyes. OMG, he's like, really hot! Is he going to ask me out on a date or something?

But he suddenly stopped and stared at me. Everyone stared at me. What's wrong? Is it because I'm really beautiful and stuff?

A guy with a horse body came up and bowed to me and so did the other people. "Lady Vanessa Lily Diamondheart, you have been claimed by all the gods. Therefore, making you the most powerful demigod in existence."

Like, OMG! I totally didn't see this coming. I guess I really am special.

The carried me on their shoulders and chanted my name several times. I felt like a queen, a queen who will save the world.

* * *

**I made that "prophecy" in 15 seconds. Isn't it beautiful? :D /sarcasm **

**OC stories are either a hit or a miss. Either you come up with a likable character or you come up with one of ****_these. _****I don't exactly outright hate them. I've read plenty of good ones actually. In fact, I might write one of my own someday… **


	5. Types of Mary Sues: Part 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews my dears~. Five chapters in and still no flames surprisingly. Here's part two of the Mary-sue trilogy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining and the grass was a fresh green color. The laughter of campers peppered the air with happiness and joy. Percy was heading towards the Big House where Chiron was waiting for him.

Percy didn't know exactly why he was called down. He knew that he was supposed to escort this new camper through the camp since she was "special." Percy didn't know what special meant but if Chiron asked him to do it, he will do it.

He stepped on the porch and into the interior. Chiron was there in his wheelchair along with a girl. She had raven black hair and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing the orange camp T-shirt and shorts. Percy realized that she sort of looked like a gender-bent version of him.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron said. He had a bright smile on his face. "I would like to introduce to you to Miss Rose Jackson, daughter of Poseidon."

The girl, Rose, waved happily at me. "Hi there!"

I could only stare in shock. I thought my dad finished having kids already? At least it won't be so lonely anymore…

Chiron's smile grew wider. "Rose here is an unusually powerful demigod by our standards. I would like for you to show her around."

As if to prove his point, Rose summoned water out of thin air and doused Percy with it. Of course, he didn't get wet but he was irritated. Nevertheless, he forced a smile and answered: "Will do Chiron. C'mon Rose, we'll visit the arena first. Let's see how good you are at fighting."

* * *

Rose Jackson was strangely a good swordfighter and was an excellent shot, even beating the entire Apollo cabin and Rue. When Percy asked Rose how she beat them so fast, she answered "I don't know. I guess I'm naturally good at it," she smiled brightly. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

Percy _really_ wanted to punch her, but restrained himself.

They went around camp and finished at their cabin. Turns out, Rose can charmspeak, grow plants, write poetry, compose music, play every instrument imaginable, forge weapons, and can sing and dance flawlessly. Oh and did I mention being a child genius?

She talked about quantum physics, the theory of evolution, and other stuff that smart people talk about in their free time. She talked about how she was the smartest in her school and had perfect grades. Percy could not care less. _It's like having another Annabeth, _he thought. _Except, more annoying. What I wouldn't give to have her by my side right now…_

"…okay so that's how I ended up defeating over 100 monsters with nothing but a pipe and matches!" she enthusiastically added on.

Percy groaned. It was finally over. "That's fantastic Rose. As much as I would like to hear about your heroic achievements, I really don't. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course you can Percy!" Rose beamed. She did an unnecessary back flip onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Good night!"

"'night," Percy grumbled. _At least she won't have to save the world like me. _

Oh how wrong the son of Poseidon was the next day.

* * *

**I won't be updating next week because apparently my teachers want to kill me. Over 50 pages of reading and notes I have to do. Yippee. I probably will update during the weekend though so stay with me until then! **


	6. Types of Mary Sues: Part 3

**And now, I present to you the last and final part of the Mary-sue series. **

**…****Or until I remember another type of Mary-sue besides these three.**

* * *

My name is Penelope Diana SilverMoon Moonshine. My daddy died when I was little and my mom left me so I never knew them. I always get bullied in school because I have silver eyes and long black hair. They're so mean! They're probably jealous of me and my amazingness.

I'm also very ugly, even with my perfect complexion (which is a pale white), luscious and plump red lips, and my lean body. But for some reason, I get all the boys.

Anyway, my mom apparently died and left me with a mean dad. All he does is drink beer and watch football games and he always ignores me. He also beats me until I bleed and he makes me sleep on the cold and hard floor. Like, what kind of dad is that? Today I turn 16 and he didn't even give me a freaking present. Ugh, I'm so poor!

I had a dream last night about a full moon and a group of girls running in the moonlight. Hmm… I wonder what that could mean.

I have a crush on this cute boy. He has really pale skin and hair as dark as night. He has been in every single of my classes and watches me from afar. How romantic~! I think his name was Nicholas or something like that… But he came up to me during lunch and dragged me towards the back of the school. Whatever, it's not like I have any friends even though I'm perfect.

"Look," he whispered close to my ear. I blushed. "My name is Nico di Angelo and you're a demigod like me. I don't know who your parents are but here," he took my hand, "let's go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, a demigod?" I thought. "Aren't they like half god and half human?"

"Come," Nico said. Shadows were gathering around him. "Let's shadowtravel."

I took his hand and all the while I thought who the heck my mother was.

* * *

**Shortest chapter yet guys! Only a little under 400 words. **

**Sorry if all these OC's (if you can call them that) all have similar backstories. That's the most common out of all the backstories and is a staple to the fandom. **

**Next up, reading the books! **


	7. Reading the Books

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned PJO, but you wouldn't like it anymore if it was owned by me.**

* * *

Annabeth was crying buckets of tears alone in her cabin. Everything just wasn't the same without Percy. It wasn't fair, why'd this have to happen to her? Suddenly, a flash of light enveloped her room and a book (Title: _The Son of Neptune_) was found on her desk with a note attached to it.

_Dear Demigods of Camp Half-Blood, _

_This is from the future. It will help you bring comfort to the disappearance of Percy Jackson. After reading the whole book, your memories will be erased and this book will disappear along with them. Have fun. _

_From,_

_The future gods and goddesses of Mt. Olympus. _

_P.S. We also sent some other people from the future too. Try not to kill each other. _

_P.P.S. Our past selves know about this already. They may or may not join you too. _

Another flash of light went throughout the room and suddenly, four teenagers dropped in from nowhere.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." As per her heritage, she was amazingly beautiful.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." He had curly black hair and a tool belt slung at his waist.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." She had black hair and intense eyes.

"Well c'mon," Jason said. "Let's go read them."

Annabeth didn't question why and what was the point of the demigods coming here to the past. If they were from the future, shouldn't they have something better to do than this? Like, saving the world?

* * *

The demigods took turns reading them. Some laughed, some cried, some were curious. Poseidon cried quite a bit while Athena cried in outrage at her own daughter for dating that "sea-spawn." Most of the time, the characters' thoughts were rarely said considering that 90% of this story's content is from the _actual _book that they are reading and not the author themselves. Oh, and they took a lunch break too. Can't forget about that.

Hurray for creativity. Most of the stuff that the author "wrote" was simply copying and pasting (or copying if you have the hard copy).

Anyway, after fifty or so chapters, this story finally comes to an end. The future demigods went back to their time and the current ones' memories were erased. The time line went on normally as if this whole thing never happened.

* * *

**Ugh, these stories make no sense whatsoever. Okay, well they made ****_some _****sense depending on the skill of the author. I never liked them and never saw the point. I haven't read one in a long time, so I apologize for any misconceptions. **

**I'm going to take a one/two week break from this story. Just writing these makes my head hurt from the sheer cliché-ness of it. I need to write some higher quality stories. **


End file.
